The Three Of Us
by Thuly
Summary: If you have a choice, would you choose a person that you love or a person you own so much to? That's the choice Shan Cai has to make. Will it be a good one or will it bring more sorrow into her life?
1. prologue

If you have a choice, would you choose a person that you love or a person you own so much to? That's the choice Shan Cai has to make. Will it be a good one or will it bring more sorrow into her life?

The story will take place right after Domingshi lost his memories and reject Shan Cai and left with Yesha.


	2. He's Gone

Shan Cai's POV's

Everything is forgotten. He's gone; he's really gone this time. When he goes to New York, he always manages to return to me, but now he's not going to come back. It's because he don't remembered who I am anymore.

"Domingshi" I whispered in the darkness, which came out like a hoarse. I've been standing there for like an eternity. I'm afraid to move, afraid that if I did, I would break down. It's really late in the night now that the only thing I hear is my heartbeat and the raindrop that beat upon my head. Maybe god is crying for me or he's just mimicking the pain I held back.

That's when I feel his presence behind me. "Lei" The name brought warmth to my empty heart. I want to cry, to let it all out but I held it inside. I have cry too much, shed too much tears for a person who don't remember me anymore. Everything is gone already so why should I bring it upon myself?

I can feel Lei putting his arms around me pulling me into his embrace where I'll be safe. He only said "Shan Cai" and nothing more but in his eyes he has already say everything. The pain throbbed against my heart and it finally win. I can't help it.

"Domingshi's gone...he left with Yesha. He really has forgotten me." The words tumble out my mouth. Then I spill every thing out. The worries I held for Domingshi when he loses his memories and when he rejects me for Yesha.

Lei waited patiently for me to finish crying and then lead me to his car. I want to tell him I don't want to go but I don't want to be alone right now. Not right now...

I stare at the Lei's house as the car roll in the driveway. Memories flooded in my head and I shook it out quickly of my mind.

Lei open the door and took my hand in his. I tugged at his hand in attempt to let him know I don't want to go but he just give me his innocent smile and lead me further. "Young master Lei and his friend." The servant bowed and said solemnly showing full respect.

Lei just nodded and then pulled me up the winding staircase. He was pulling me so fast that I almost fall down but his grip on my hand prevent it from happen.

"Lei, where are we going?" I stammered trying to talk and run at the same time. But he just turned back and give me his oh so familiar smile and turn around again. Lei, he's always the quiet and the few words Lei. So I guess I'll find out.

When Lei kicked down the door out on the roof, cold air rushed in and embraces the both of us. Outside, stars cling into the sky and shine with pride making me smile. Lei notice this so he walked me out farther to let me enjoy the view.

"This is my special place when there's none for me. "He said looking up at the dark sky paint with yellow orbs. A really depressing thought enters my mind as Lei said that. Lei have always had this aura of sadness around him but that's what attracted me to him in the beginning. But now I want to send it away just like he sent away my sadness.

I smile as bright as I can to him to let him know that he's not alone. I guess he appreciated it when he smile back at me and put his arms around me to protect me form the cold.

Lei, he's always there for me. I remembered all the times I would break down and he's always there to comfort me and lend me a shoulder to cry on.

Just as that thought disappear, another make it way into my mind. I squeezed my eyes wanting it to go away, to leave me alone. "Domingshi!" I shriek scaring Lei next to me. I hold my head for the pain that's hammered into my brain. I don't what's happening but my head is really hurting.

Suddenly, Lei grabbed my hand and touch my cold cheek making me snap back to reality. By now, you could see the tears in my eye that's threatened to fall. "Shan Cai, please look at me." Lei said making my stare into his eyes.

For a while, my mind was at peace and a very mellow feeling washed over me. But heat rise up to my cheek when I finally realize how close his face is to mine. I quickly turned away from him to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm going to sleep." I said as I laid back facing the sky trying to sleep. I didn't look at Lei's face but I know that's he's confused by my action. After a few minutes, Lei lay back next to me and held my hand. Although I want to let go of his hands, the warmth remind me so much of Domingshi that I hold on. "Do I still have feelings for Lei? How can I think of that when I cry for Domingshi just a few minutes ago? Am I using Lei? Am I using him to forget Domingshi?" So many thoughts run through my head as I fell in a deep sleep in a long time.


End file.
